Chauvinists
by xXTacNaynYaYXx
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are sexist idiots that need to be taught a lesson. Who else to teach them a lesson than the Powerpuff Girls? But the Girls have a different way of punishing them... Rated M for SEX! SEX! AND MORE SEX! Don't read if you're a minor.
1. Chapter 1: Those sexist bastards

**So, I had this idea in the middle of the night, but I was too sleepy to get up. But I was worried I might of forgotten this idea once I got up, so I forced myself up, just for you guys and wrote my idea down.**

**I want to thank all the people who review, favourite and follow my sh*t. I wanna thank you guys for saying such nice stuff about my Forces series. Yes. Tis a series. And now this short chapter story that I can ACTUALLY finish this time. I'm actually pretty proud of this account, since it's all clean and doesn't have any unfinished fics that are on hiatus for centuries. So anyways, thank you for the support and... um... likers gonna like, haters gonna hate... skaters gonna skate... You guys are like "You are such a good writer!" To be truthful, I'm not. Seriously. I guess they're okay, but they're not ****_that_**** good. They also have room for improvement. Especially 'Gravity'. But thank you guys anyways.**

**I may not reply to all reviews... well, maybe I'll do it in the story... but still, I still appreciate them all. I just don't want to go through every single one's account just to be some broken robot and go "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." To every account.**

**Anyways, this idea is of the PPG punishing the RRB for being such sexist chauvinists. And their punishment is sex... well, rape, but still. This will be a... pfft... about a 4 chapter story. Or 5 chapter... about there. They're in their senior year, or whatever you Americans call the last year of high school. This story may also take long to update since, as I said in 'Thrust' I don't always write erotica, since I'm not always dirtyminded.**

**This is not meant to offend any boys or girls... well it's not MEANT to offend girls, since I am a girl. So here we go!**

''You filthy, vile creature!'' Brick shouted at Blossom as he cartwheel kicked her. Blossom quickly recovered and did a round house kick, but to have her leg caught by Brick. He pushed her back and, fortunately, she cartwheeled backwards to avoid falling back. ''I don't even know why I'm touching you!''

''Jesus, Brick. Have you become _that_ sexist?'' She ducked on one of his punches. The others were having trouble dealing with the chauvinist group.

''Well, women shouldn't have been invented!'' Blossom felt a little pissed off at how sexist the boys have become since they last saw them, but she felt sorry for them, because it was their 'father' who had taught them all about how women were... ahem (quote unquote) 'disgusting creatures who try to make the lives of men into Hell'. She rolled her eyes at the thought before countering Brick's fire breath with her own ice breath. He, however, gave a swift kick to Blossom's stomach and the impact caused her to crash into a building along with her sisters. Butch and Boomer had floated by their leader looking down at the 'vile creatures'. ''Come on, guys. Let's leave before these _things_ try to touch us again. If they do, we'll send them flying back to the kitchen, where they belong.'' His brothers chuckled at his joke, before they flew off. Blossom pushed herself out of the crater they had caused and called to her sisters.

''Grrr... those stupid, sexist bastards!'' Buttercup shouted, dusting herself off.

''How on earth are we suppose to stop their chauvinist ways?'' Bubbles asked. Blossom sighed.

''I... I don't know... come on. Let's get to school.'' She said, sorrowfully.

Once they arrived, they saw the Boys talking to their other friends who were boys, of coarse. They weren't the player types, who hit on all the girls in the school, thankfully, but that was because of how sexist they were. Blossom thought about how sad every girl must be when they not only get rejected by the Boys, but also insulted because of how they were girls. 'They must not get laid often.' She thought. As if a cartoon, an imaginary light bulb appeared above Blossom's head, followed by an evil smirk. After the Boys had left Mitch to go to football practice, Blossom ushered the Girls towards Mitch, who wasn't a sexist like their counterparts.

''Hey, girls. S'up?'' He greeted.

''Hey, Mitch. Say... you wouldn't happen to know if the Boys are virgins, would you?'' Bubbles and Buttercup immediately blushed.

''B-Blossom! Why would you want to know that?!'' Bubbles exclaimed.

''Seeing how sexist the guys are, yes, they are. Why?'' Mitch answered.

''Oh.. no reason! Thanks, Mitch!'' She then grabbed the Girls with a large smile and went into an empty class.

''What the Hell, Blossom?!'' Buttercup shouted.

''Shhh! Girls, I think I have an idea to finally end those sexist beasts!''

''Really?'' The two said, in union.

''Yeah, so here's what we have to do...''

* * *

It was night time and the Boys had just finished going to Mitch's for a game of COD. They were strolling down the street instead of flying, because they liked the bright street lamps that lit up the path. They were talking about who killed who in the game and about what guns they had, before they heard a seductive voice behind them.

''Hello, Boys.'' They immediately turned and saw the Powerpuff Girls, smirking down at them, with their hands behind their back.

''What the-?! What are you doing out of the kitchen?!'' Butch asked. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

''Ugh.. I'm sick of him already...'' She whispered. Blossom nudged her.

''Just go with it.'' Bloss whispered back.

''Well, what do you... ugh... _women_ want?'' Brick asked, as if saying 'women' was poison in his mouth. Blossom took a deep breath, before replying.

''We came here to say that you Boys were right.'' The look of the Boys' faces were very confused.

''What do you mean?'' Boomer asked.

''We're saying that you're right. Men _are_ better than women.'' Bubbles forcefully said. The Boys started to smirk and agree.

''Well, it's about time you realised that.''

''We also came here to tell you, how amazing you men are...'' Buttercup said, convincingly.

''Why, how nice of you.'' Butch said, his ego building up. The Girls walked closer.

''Has anyone ever told you guys how strong and handsome you are?'' Blossom said walking up, slowly towards Brick.

''But of coarse... millions of times.'' He cockily replied.

''We also came here to tell you... good night.'' Bubbles said. The Boys gave them a confused look, before they felt a sharp item enter them. The Girls had drugged them with syringes. Brick fell to his knees, feeling sleepy.

''What.. did you... do to... us...?!'' He spat out. Blossom smirked as he was at his knees at her feet.

''Oh, we just gave you sleeping drugs.'' She said, nonchalant.

''You... bitches!'' Butch said, before blacking out at Buttercup's feet.

''Alright, Girls! Phase 2!'' They all grabbed their respective counterparts and flew off.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Well, the Boys are f*cked... literally. Next chapter will be smut. The next chapter is NOT for minors. Please dun read it, if you are a minor. ESPECIALLY AN URSULA MINOR!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shades of Red?

**IT'S RAPING TIME! (Pewdiepie) No, seriously. Brick is gonna get raped by Blossom. But then again, it won't be rape if he LIKES it...!**

**Thanks to all who review! You guys are awesome sauce and thank you to all those who favourite and follow.**

**I also have a question for you guys. Do you think writing lemons like this is shameful and disgracing, or letting your inner sexy imagination/dirty mind run free and wild? I think the second one.**

**And I'm sorry I don't update so very often. As I said, I'm not always in the lemon writing mood and it takes a while for me to check mistakes and change sh*t.**

**Who has also read that Harry Potter Fanfiction that was M rated? It had 4 words in it and it got... Psh... about 300 reviews. Here's how it went:**

"_**They banged. The End."**_

**Such a wonderful lemon. So much ****_detail_**** and ****_effort_**** put into that fic. I absolutely LOVED the part were Hermione and Snape banged and then it ended!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You could tell that I was sarcastic, right? But, seriously, it was pretty funny. 4 words and BAM! 300 reviews. **

Brick's eyes slowly opened up and adjusted to the light. He found himself lying on a bed. But not only that, his arms and legs were each tied to each corner of the bed, so his body was an 'X' position. But most importantly... HE WAS NAKED! His eyes looked around. He was in a very pink room. He tried to recall what had happened. Suddenly, the door knob turned and in stepped-

''BLOSSOM?!'' He shouted.

''Hey there, sugar...'' She flirted. She was wearing a pink bath robe, barely covering her cleavage.

''I demand you tell me what the fuck is going on, Powerpuff!''

''Tsk tsk. Stop shouting, Rowdyruff.'' She said, softly. ''You're a sexist bastard that needs to be punished... if you know what I mean...'' she added the last part, seductively and did an eyebrow dance. He immediately blushed and struggled against the ropes. No use.

''What the..?'' His powers didn't work?

''Ah... I temporarily Antidote Xed you.'' She explained, getting on top of Brick.

''What are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF-'' He immediately shut up, when Blossom started to stroke his large, naked cock. Brick didn't know what to say. He was blushing quite an awful lot and he felt his dick going hard.

''My, my. Why on _earth_ would you want to hide this large, delicious thing away from all the girls?'' Blossom said, starting to pull her robe off.

''What are you-'' He stopped in mid sentence again, breathed in and went a much darker shade of red when he saw Blossom's naked body under the robe. If it were possible, he became even more red. He tried to look away, but couldn't help glance at her soft breasts, each time.

''Hm? Oh, you like them, Brick?'' She asked, her hands trailing down her breasts. Brick didn't answer. He was still red from all her touching. ''What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?'' She turned her body the other way, so she was facing his dick. Brick didn't see that she licked her lips. She slowly started to lower her head.

''Hey! What are you-'' He gave a sharp gasp and tensed up as Blossom engulfed his cock in her mouth. He pulled, hard, on the chains. His muscles were all tensed up. She let go and licked her lips.

''Mmm... not bad.'' She gave him a long, hard lick from base to crown. He hissed and tensed his muscles even harder. Blossom then started to suck again, moving her head up and down and enjoyed the fact that Brick's breath was getting quicker. Brick couldn't help, but glance at her soft ass that was sitting on his nice abs. He really wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He'd never admit that it felt... nice to him. He felt something build up in his manhood and immediately tried to hold it in. He had read books about this and didn't want Blossom to taste it. She eventually let go, when she felt it was slick enough, she turned her body back to Brick and smiled down at him. Brick was scared at her evil look that she was giving him, though he'd never admit it.

''Now to put it in.'' His eyes widened and he started to struggle. It was no use.

''Get your disgusting hands off of my- NYA!'' He, again, went quiet, when Blossom lowered herself onto him.

''Ooooh! Yes...'' She moaned, blissfully.

''RAPE- MMFPH!'' Blossom collided her lips with his, making him quiet. She trailed her hands up and down his well built body and slipped her tongue inside Brick's mouth. Brick, being the clueless puppy, didn't know what she was doing and pulled his head away, ending the kiss. A string of saliva was connected to the two redheads' lips. Blossom wiped it off. She heard him bite back a moan.

''You... like that... Brick?'' He shook his head, in denial. Never would he admit that he liked it. She started to ride him screaming out her pleasure and making Brick having to try harder to hold back his load. He should of just blew it in her mouth and made her choke... damn it.

''Rape- ah!'' He was getting more turned on by the minute. He could barely call for help.

''Now, now, Brick. You wouldn't want someone to find out that a big, strong _man_ like you was getting raped by a sweet girl like me... would you?'' She had him, hook, line and sinker. He gulped, knowing that if he shouted out for help, everyone would think he was some... _girl_. He would just have to take it like a man.

''Get... get on with it...'' He said in the most quietest of voices.

''What was that?'' Blossom teasingly asked.

''I said get on with it!'' He replied, this time louder. She smiled.

''As you wish.'' She started to ride again, harder. Moaning and whimpering, liking the feeling of him inside of her. He kept flinching and tightening his muscles every time Blossom went down on him.

''Ah yes! S-stay still... will y-you, babe?'' Her face was full of pleasure and her legs twitched slightly. He was really getting into the spirit of things, since he started to fuck Blossom back.

''B-Blossom...'' He felt it again. He was going to...

''Ah! D-do it... *pant pant* Come inside of me! DO IT! AH!'' She was bucking her hips faster and harder. He was still keeping it in, because he was actually worried she might get pregnant. Yes. Brick Jojo worried that Blossom Utonium might get pregnant with _his_ child. Worse if the child was a girl.

''Y-you... you might... get pregnant...'' He said with closed eyes.

''I-I won't... ahhhhh! Come for me, Brick... Fuck! Yes!'' He couldn't hold it anymore. He let go and moaned ever so slightly as he started to fill her with his semen. ''Fuck yes, Brick! Ahhhh!'' She screamed out. Brick flinched slightly as he blew his load inside of her. Blossom leaned down to press her breasts against his chest. She, again, massaged her hands all over his body.

''There's a good Brick.'' Blossom teased. He glared at her when he was finished.

''I'll... I'll get you back... for this.'' He breathed, sleepily. Blossom removed herself from his dick. The lusty juices from Brick trickled down her leg and onto Brick's torso. She put two fingers inside of her and whimpered. She then inserted her fingers inside her mouth, licking the rest of the seed off of her fingers. She lay on top of him, grabbed the covers and snuggled down with him. ''Da Hell do you think you're doing?!'' He asked, quietly, not liking the fact that his rapist was now hugging him in bed.

''Mmm... you're warm...'' She rubbed circles around his body. Blossom soon fell asleep. Brick had no choice, but to do the same.

**I hope Brick has learned his lesson. Next is Boomubbles. Is our sweet girl going to be harsh with our blonde pretty boy?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes. Duh. They always say to watch out for the sweet ones. R.I.P to Boomer... Oh well!**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Made of sugar' my ass

**Hellooo once again or for the first time, audience. (Tobuscus.) I changed my penname. Meh. Not much to say, but good luck for Boomer... wait! What am I saying?! BUBBLES! Give him Hell! … again! (I'm sorry. That was out of line. I shouldn't say that. He probably made it to Heaven anyways. [Reference to the RRB's début episode.]) This is happening at the same time that Brick got raped. It's crappy at the start, but it gets better near the end.**

Boomer's eyes fluttered open, sleepily. He examined the room he was in and found himself chained to a metal table of some sort. He also noticed the blonde girl sitting next to him on a small space on the table. Immediately, he went for her, but was firmly attached to the metal table. He pulled on one of the chains and was surprised to find out he couldn't break them.

''Oh. You're probably wondering where your powers are. They're gone for a while. But they'll come back soon.'' She answered. Boomer looked at her, blankly. He then gave her a nasty glare, but she didn't give a flinch.

''Get me the fuck outta this junk before I choke you.'' He threatened. Bubbles, however, just gave a single laugh.

''Like you can~! Anyways, you need to be taught a lesson.'' He furrowed his brows in confusion, but started to widen his eyes, when his worst enemy started to strip in front of him. Bubbles took off her cardigan and her flats. She wriggled out of her shorts and pulled off her shirt. Boomer was left, red as Brick's cap and forcing himself to look away from her beautiful body. ''Hey, I'm not even done yet.'' She continued to strip off her bra and panties. He couldn't take staring at her body any more. He struggled in the chains, hoping that his powers would come back. No luck.

''Let me go!'' He shouted.

''Nah. Not until I'm finished with you!'' She giggled. Bubbles started to rip off Boomer's clothes, one by one starting with his shirt. ''Ooh! What a nice body you have. Let's see if your dick is as delicious as your muscles.'' She tore apart his trousers and his boxers, letting his dick come out of it's hiding place. He inhaled sharply as the cold air touched his dick. The air wasn't the only one who touched his cock. Bubbles was stroking it, softly.

''Wh-what... are you... d-doing?!'' His breath was shaky. She sat atop him, facing his shaft.

''What does it look like, stupid?'' She insulted him. Boomer was a little taken aback. He furrowed his brows in anger.

''Eat me out while I blow you. Okay?'' His eyes widened.

''B-but I don't know how to do that!'' He quickly said. Bubbles rolled her eyes. Poor, unfortunate Boomer.

''Just lick my pussy and I'll suck your cock. It's a position called 69. If you don't, I'll bite down on your dick.'' She added, coldly at the end. He gulped and quickly nodded, thinking of how painful of not just anyone, but a superpowered person biting his dick would feel like. Bubbles moved herself over his face, so he could start. She felt that he was doing nothing. ''You want me to bite down?'' He, immediately, started to eat her out, making her moan. ''Y-yes... just l-like that... yes...'' She was starting to heat up, but quickly enclosed on his cock, making him tighten up his muscles. She started to suck, hard, on his growing erection. Bubbles started to lick it all around, making Boomer moan a little. However, he stayed strong and carried on running his tongue over her wet cunt. She was close to an orgasm. He could feel it. He felt it trickle down his tongue. He, slowly inserted his tongue inside of her a little more, making her whine with lust. ''A-ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! I want you to swallow it! Do it!'' He slowly complied. It was painfully slow for him. ''Swallow it. Swallow it.'' She said, more stern. Boomer swallowed the rest of the sticky, sweet stuff that she gave him. He thought it was going to be bitter, but since Bubbles was actually made of sugar, he was wrong. She moved herself off of Boomer, facing him. He licked his lips to get the rest of her taste off of his lips. She turned around and faced him.

''You ready for a ride?'' She asked, but already knowing the answer.

''No.'' He replied, coldly.

''Too bad. You have to be.'' She positioned his erect manhood and slowly started to ride him, up and down. She gave small yelps of pleasure each time she went down. ''N-next time, you can... ride me... all you want...''

''There... won't be a... next.. time!'' He said through exhausted, heated breaths.

''We'll.. see... ah!... about that...'' Boomer couldn't hold back any longer. She started to slam herself onto him, screaming dirty words and making Boomer harder than ever. His mind was drowned with lust and all he could think of was wanting to blow his load in the sexy, horny Powerpuff's wet and clenched slit. Wanting to feel her nice ass and touch her in every naughty place. Her screaming and moaning his name didn't help, either. He was slowly and eventually starting to fuck her back, moving his hips rhythmically.

''B-Boomer! Ahh... *pant pant* Yeah! Yeah! I want you to... Huff... huff... come inside of me! Ah yes!'' He started panting with her, his body was dripping with sweat and the smell of lusty, arousing sex was filling the air as the two banged each other as if there was no end to the fun they were having. His blonde locks of hair were being tussled around by Bubbles running her hands and fingers all around his head, gripping it slightly. He looked at the beautiful girl having her way with him. He had to rethink about being sexist towards them. The little minx was apparently made of sugar.

_''Ha! 'Made of sugar' my ass! She should be made of sins.''_

''Fuck! Yes! Faster, you dirty girl! Scream my name!'' He shouted out of sexual desire. Bubbles carried on screwing him and screamed his name several times, loving the feeling of him inside of her. She especially loved it when he screamed naughty things to her, as if angels were singing. He moaned softly as he came inside her tight pussy, making her scream out in pleasure. Bubbles gripped onto his shoulders as he ended. She took out his dick and laid next to him. The two 'lovebirds' were absolutely exhausted. Bubbles grabbed a blanket from the side and cuddled next to him. One of her hands was on his chest, caressing it, gently. The other in his hair.

''I think... I would of done... a better job...'' Boomer whispered, so that Bubbles could barely hear it.

''Dream on...'' She answered back.

**You're welcome, people. Next is everyone's favourites according to my Force series. Most of the reviewers were asking where the Greens fic was. I WASN'T EVEN MADE YET! Jeez.**


	4. Chapter 4: Questioning Sexuality

**Hey. Sup?**

Butch woke up, angry. He was in chains, hanging from his wrists from the ceiling and his clothes were ripped to shreds. He was almost naked if it weren't for the little shreds left over to cover his part. He moved around and dangled a little from the ceiling. He was in a very green room. Very green.

''Stupid bitch!'' He cursed.

''Ahem.'' His eyes glanced to the door to see his kidnapper in only lingerie. Loose, flashy lingerie. Sexy, lacy lingerie.

He almost found it sexy. Almost.

''What the Hell is this bullshit?! Why are my clothes in shreds?! Get me down from here!'' He commanded.

''Fine.'' Buttercup walked up to him and pulled a katana from God knows where and sliced the chain that was connecting him to the ceiling. He fell to the floor, his wrists still in chains. Butch struggled in them, thinking why he couldn't break them. He then came to the conclusion that Buttercup might of drugged him with his 'kryptonite'.

Antidote X.

'Fuck that little fucking fuck.'

Buttercup, seductively, made her way towards him.

'Not literally!' He struggled again, but with no avail.

''Now, babe. I think it's time for a little discipline.'' She twirled her katana once and proceeded to cut off the remains of his clothes off. She purposely cut his cheek just for her pleasure. He hissed back in pain, but gave nothing else. He was completely naked and still in chains. A little amount of blood ran down his face. He didn't look amused.

''Get. Me. Out. Of. These.'' He summoned, darkly. Buttercup simply chuckled.

''Not until I'm done with you.'' She teased, placing a foot down on his stomach. She crouched down to sit atop of his athletic abdomen. Being wet already, she became even wetter, sitting on him. Her underwear was soaked with her juice.

''H-hey! G-get... off of... m-me!'' He stammered, feeling her hands wander around his body, slowly and gradually getting lower. She softly and slowly stroked his manhood. Butch felt himself getting warmer as his body betrayed him and his large shaft started to rise. Buttercup then continued to grab it violently in her hand, compressing it. He gasped in surprise and hissed again in pain. ''Alright. That's it! You can tease me. You can slap me. You can kick my ass all you want. But you don't. I repeat, don't. Grab the junk.'' He warned. Buttercup giggled, evilly.

''You don't like that?'' He shook his head, angrily. ''Then how about this?'' She turned herself around, gave a giggle and lowered her head onto his dick. As soon as her mouth made contact to his cock, he gave a slight hiss and refused to moan. She continued to suck hard on his dick, finally making him pant and moan. He was feeling hot and he started to relax at how it felt. Buttercup kept toying with him by licking the tip, slowly and tenderly. When she felt that it was enough, she turned back towards him. She leaned down, her ass in the air, and pressed her breasts against his chest.

_Dayyyyum!_ Was all he could think of. Her lips were centimetres apart from his. Butch's breath was quickening. He even started to sweat a little. She slipped her hands down her sides and into her underwear, pulling them down and off and wetting her lips a little. She moved her wet cunt on top of his crotch and sat up. She pulled her bra straps down and pulled it off. By now, Butch was having a raging stiffie, mentally slapping himself, since he was meant to be asexual.

''Now. You're going to satisfy me.'' She whispered, her voice sounding like smooth angel wings. She moved her body down and onto Butch's shaft. He grunted at the touch. Buttercup gave a pleasured moan. Butch couldn't help but moan as well. Buttercup was still trying to take in his size, slowly.

Veeeery slowly.

She was taking foreeeever!

Butch then thought of something devious.

'Well, the bitch deserves it.'

Butch shifted his hips and bucked, strongly and quickly, into Buttercup's tight cunt, making her gasp in pain, pleasure and surprise. She gave out a loud moan and gripped onto Butch's muscular shoulders for support. Butch smirked, evilly. He also noticed that he was balls deep inside of her.

''Oh my God! Mmm! Th-that's... so deep!'' Buttercup lustfully said, rhythmically fucking him, hard. They were both already sweating and their skin was hot to touch. Her legs were twitching, lightly. She was moving her hips as if she were a dancer at a strip club. She moved quickly and slammed hard against him. ''Ohhhh yes! I want you so bad... Oh, Butch!'' ''B-Butter... cup... sweetheart, I'm gonna... *pant pant* Fuck! You're gonna make me come!'' Butch started to breath faster, on the brink of coming. He was slowly starting to move his hips with Buttercup, both moaning with pleasure.

He looked up at her beautiful counterpart. Never had he seen her so... girly.

And hot. Let's not forget hot. Her body was amazing and he'd never noticed it before. Dat ass. Dem breasts. Dem legs. Yeshhhhh... Butch loved all of it.

Eventually she couldn't hold back any longer and Buttercup came. It trickled down Butch's body.

''Ah! Ah! Please! I-I... I want you come inside of me! Yes! Come in my tight pussy! YES!'' She leaned down to press her breasts against his chest. He couldn't hold back any longer, so Butch released all of his semen inside of her. ''Ah yeah... Fuck! Ah, that feels good...'' The two were left panting and breathing deeply. They were covered in the smell of each other sweat.

''Baby, that was... amazing.'' Butch breathed out. Buttercup proceeded to send kisses down his neck.

''Mmm... yeah... mmm... it was.'' Buttercup said in between kisses. She lowered her hand to his cock and softly started giving him a hand job. Butch moaned, softly.

''Baaaabe! You're... giving me... another... erection!'' He quickly told her. She giggled and lifted herself off of Butch and made her way to her bed. ''Ah-hem?'' Butch coughed.

''Oh yeah.'' She threw him a blanket and got into her bed.

''Could you at least let me out of these chains?''

''Nope.'' Butch sighed at his impossible, but deliciously sexy counterpart. After a few moments of silence, they fell asleep.

**Stupid fanfiction, making me work so hard to correct the stanza... God, fucking damn it. I posted this, but I had to delete it after, because Fanfiction obviously has to fuck up the beautiful stanza I neatly created on LibreOffice with 'New speaker, new line' perfectly in place, but NOOOOOOOOOOO. Obviously has to put everything I wrote on Libre Office aaaaaaaaaall in one big lump of a paragragh.**

**Anyways.**

**Oooohh noooo! It's oveeer...  
****.**

.

**But wait! There's one more chapter?! :G"¬Q£$""WRTAQwzqv - Replacement exclamation marks.**

**Yes! The next chapter is to see if the boys have changed! Ohohoho! Stay tuned... . . . No, seriously. Stay tuned.**


End file.
